


White Walls

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hates these white walls. He'd much rather be in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls

Mark is laying on his bed, with his arms slung across his eyes, making him only see darkness. He hates looking at those plain, boring white walls. He’d much rather stare at the darkness that’s trapped between his arms and his eyes than have to look at nothing but this dreadfully white room. A loud knock suddenly echoed through the room causing Mark to grimace. _It’s probably one of those awful nurse. I hope they don’t bring more needles. I don’t like those needles. Although, they only bring them out when I’m being… mean. Maybe they’re here to stuff more pills down my throat? Now, those make me feel_ wonderful. He thought, his grimace turning into a slight smile at the thought of reaching that high, euphoric feeling those pills give him.

     As the door opened, Mark kept his arm over his eyes and stayed silent. Like he does every time the doctors and nurses com in. Not even the thought of pills are enough to get him to open his eyes. No matter what kind of pills they were, he still didn’t want to see the white walls.

     “Mark Fischbach, you have some guests that would like to ask you a few questions.” A deep, southern voice said. But Mark stayed silent. He didn’t like talking to the nurses and doctors. They asked too many questions and tried to get him to do things he didn’t like.

     He heard the man sigh and say, “Well, good luck. The only time he talked to anyone was when he first got here. And even then he didn’t talk about what you want to talk with him about. He just rambled a lot.”

     “That’s alright, we have to at least try.” An accented voice said. An Italian women? Mark didn’t know anyone with that kind of accent.

     The nurse, or doctor, snorted, “Good luck. You want me to keep the door open?”

     “Yes.” Another accented voice said. A Swedish man? Who _are_ these people? How far did they travel just to hear the tale of how Mark got in here? Needless to say, Mark was intrigued.

     Mark heard the retreating footsteps of the staff member as they left the room, leaving Mark alone with the strange man and woman.

     “Hello, my names is Marzia and the man that is with me is Felix. We work at a news paper place. Can we-”

     “Go away.” Mark says in cheerful, yet quiet voice. They are intriguing, yes, but he still doesn’t want to talk to them.

     The man, Felix apparently, snorts. “What? Too ashamed of what you’d done to talk about it?”

     Mark flings his arm away, his eyes snapping open and immediately looks at the man right in his blue eyes with a smile. “Oh no! Jack, oh sweet little Jack, got what he deserved. No, no, no. I’m not ashamed, I just prefer the darkness to this blindingly white color.” He said, waving his hand around to show them. “Did you know that the doctors told me that white is supposed to be a calming color? Well, I think they’re crazy!” Mark then started laughing but Felix and Marzia didn’t even crack a smile, they just remained silent. “How ironic is that? A crazy person calling someone else crazy! Ha ha ha!” He smirked as he saw Marzia and Felix exchange glances. 

     Mark sits up and takes a minute to look at the two people standing in front of him. The woman, Marzia, has dark brown hair with a light brownish blonde color on the ends of it. Her eyes are light brown, kind of like chocolate. And the man, Felix, had light blonde hair with deep, ocean blue eyes. _These two really are intriguing. Perhaps I’ll tell them what they wish. They did seem to travel an awful long way just to talk to me._

     His train of thought is interrupted as Felix said, “Marzia, honey, are you sure this is a good idea? He seems-”

     “What crazy? Dangerously insane? Well, you’re right but I have no grudge against you two. You both seem rather nice.” Mark said adjusting himself so he was no sitting cross legged on the bed. “What is it you wish to know?” He said, folding his hands in his lap.

     “Wait are you serious? You wouldn’t tell anyone other press person or journalist what happened but you’ll tell us?” Felix said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

     Mark smiled gently, “Why of course! I said I like you two, so why not tell you all about what happened?”

     Marzia stepped forward slightly causing Felix to place a hand on her arm. “Alright, Mr. Fischbach-”

     “Please, call me Mark.” He said, interrupting Mazia.

     “Okay then, Mark. Will you tell me about what happened that night? What caused it all to happen?”

     Mark grinned wide, “Well, it all started at a party we went to a few weeks before I, well, killed Jack.” He paused while telling his story for a moment, his face becoming completely blank. “Now you must understand, I was never really a jealous person, especially when it came to those who I dated. I figured, once we started dating, if they wanted to break up with me they would, I had no fear of anyone cheating on me. Well, that was until the party at Jack’s friend, Ken’s, house. They way the talked and hung off of each other made me insanely jealous! But, I figured it was just old pals being pals, you know? No big deal. Well, this continued for quite some time. Jack kept ignoring me, he was too busy talking to Ken! And well, I killed him.” Mark said, leaning back and resting his back against the wall.

     Marzia paused while scribbling down her note pad and looked up at Mark, “H-How and w-where did you kill him?” She asked quietly, obviously being cautious. _I would be too, if I was around someone like me._ Mark snorted, “Well, I am constantly around myself.” He muttered.

      Felix furrowed his eyebrows, “What did you say?”

     Mark perked up, “Oh nothing! Anyways, about your question; why would you want to know such a gruesome thing? Are you planning on doing something, hmm?” He said, lowering his voice as if it was a big secret.

     Felix rolled his eyes, “Marzia, are you sure this is worth it?”

     “Just be patient, Felix.” She then looked back at Mark and said, “I want to know everything; I would like to be as precise as I can when I write this in the news paper.”

     Mark shrugged, “Ah very well. Since you’re so curious, I killed him at our house. As I was making dinner, I saw he was on his phone, probably talking to that Ken! So, I called him into the kitchen as I was cutting up some chicken for us to eat. As he walked in, I grabbed my knife and stabbed him. At first, he was shocked. The surprise that bloomed across his face was beautiful. His blue eyes were all large and wide, it reminded me of why I fell in love with him. Those beautiful baby blues could capture anyone and make them fall madly in love with him. Anyways, as the surprise wore off and his bright smile was wiped from his face, a look of utter betrayal and sadness washed over his face next as I brought my knife back up and stabbed him once again! That time he screamed but stopped once I stabbed him in the neck. I could have called the police and said that Jack was attacked and killed by some robber but no! I wanted them to know it was me! Jack got what he deserved and I wanted the police to know that! ” Mark paused as he saw Marzia had stopped scribbling on her notepad. 

     “Oh? Did I tell you too much? Isn’t that exactly what you wanted? The nitty-gritty disgusting parts of my tale?”

     Marzia then swallowed and closed her note pad. “I think I have enough information. Thank you for you time, Mark”

     Mark smiled as brightly as he could, “Oh, no thank _you._ You two are quite entertaining. However, don’t come back. I don’t really like talking to people or looking as these walls.”

     Marzia looked at Felix and said, “I think it’s time we go, honey.”

     Felix nodded and guided her towards the door, “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

     The nurse, Mark could now clearly see he was a nurse, appeared and ushered them the rest of the way out and closed the door behind them. As they walked out Mark lied back down and put his arms tightly over his eyes.

     “Ah, darkness. It’s great to see you again.” He whispered, feeling a smile creep up onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't how I feel about this one. I'm very iffy. Please, let me know what you thought about it!  
> Also my tumblr's Assbutt-Of-The-Readers if you want to check that out!


End file.
